La Helada desolación, la ardiente pasión
by ayuki hyuuga
Summary: Encerrados en un cuartel del ejercito,somos experimentos del gobierno, somos sus nuevas armas. ¿Tendremos alguna esperanza? Al encontrarme con su mirada supe que sí. Muchas parejas variadas
1. prólogo

Hay dos lugares.

Muy lejos el uno del otro.

Hay muchas personas en cada uno de esos lugares,

Y cada uno tiene una historia

Uno de esos lugares es una cabaña arrendada. Hay siete personas ahí.

Dos de ellos están abrazados, como de costumbre. Pero sus mentes están tan lejos la una de la otra que ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que el otro existe.

Otro de ellos se encerró en el baño. Dice que necesita pensar. Está atónito. Nervioso.

Si todo sale bien, en dos días volverá a ver a su hermana después de 3 años sin saber de ella.

Otro joven, en la misma situación está confiado de su propia fuerza y lo que teme no es no sacar a su hermana de ahí, sino que su mayor miedo y aquello que lo angustia es saber si ella lo perdonará.

El mayor de entre ellos acompaña a la más joven del grupo. El se queda ahí sentado replanteándose la estrategia diseñada. Ella llora silenciosamente mientras cocina sabiendo que nadie querrá comer. Tiene tanto miedo que le tiemblan las rodillas y cuenta los minutos. Nunca se siente afortunada ni orgullosa de si misma, pero ese día su desdicha superaba todos los límites del ser humano.

Solo una chica piensa en nada especial y su único miedo es que se le acabe la batería del teléfono

En el segundo lugar hay cinco personas.

Están encerrados en un gran cubo de acero, donde no hay nada más que ellos.

La mayor juega con su pelo, desconcentrada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. No hay ventanas por las cuales mirar, asíque se limita a peinarse y quitarse los zapatos para volver a ponérselos mientras canta en voz baja.

Los menores conversaban eufóricos, como siempre. La tristeza no les llega si están juntos. Pero no hablaban con palabras, no movían sus bocas, nadie más los escuchaba. Solo eran ellos dos. Como siempre.

Una de ellos, la que menos tiempo llevaba ahí, estaba acostada sobre el regazo de la primera. Miraba el techo gris y le hablaba a la otra de su querido hermano. Y repetía una y otra vez que sabia que se volverían a encontrar, pasara lo que pasara.

Solo quedaban horas para que todo cambiara y las palabras de la última dejaran de ser fantasias.


	2. El destello de la monotonía

**Anteriormente leyeron el prólogo, debo decir que a pesar de ser corto me gustó bastante. **

**No comenté nada porque me pareció que se veia lindo así xd**

**Como sea, este capítulo no es de lo mejor, pero los siguientes serán más interesantes 3 **

**Comenten!**

_**El destello de la monotonía**_

En los cuarteles del gobierno, encerrados en una parte restringida del lugar, se encontraban cinco jóvenes sentados en el piso.

Durante el día se quedaban en una sala de acero completamente vacia, solo estaban ellos cinco y las cuatro paredes.

Miku no era la mayor en edad, pero tenía una especie de rol de madre frente a los tres menores del grupo.

Además ella era una de las más poderosas y lo sabía. Llevaba más tiempo ahí del que cualquier humano podría imaginar. De hecho Luka le había preguntado muchas veces porque no se había suicidado. Ella solo se encogía de hombros y le decía "Ahora que están ustedes aquí, perdí mi oportunidad de matarme."

Y era cierto. Cuando estaba sola nada le importaba, sobra decir que tanpoco pensó en suicidarse, porque era muy joven y los "hombres de blanco" como los llamaban los gemelos le decían que sí les hacía caso se iría pronto con su mamá y su papá.

Que ilusa...

De solo haber sabido que habían matado a sus papás para llevársela hubiese considerado más la opción del suicidio.

10 años...

Entonces se distrajo de sus propios problemas y siguió escuchando a Teto.

Y Ted también sabe cocinar.

Que suerte. Qué edad me dijiste que tiene?

17, dos años más que yo.

debe ser muy guapo. Si se parece a ti.

Sí- dijo nostalgica- es muy guapo, es igual a mi padre.

Miku le acarició el pelo. Tenía unos preciosos rizos rojos que no se alisaban por nada en el mundo.

Como le dolia que ella tuviera que pasar por todo eso. Teto es una chica dulce y buena, llena de virtudes, muy bonita. Y además no es tan fuerte, de hecho se la llevaron porque no opuso resistencia, a cambio de que su familia estuviera a salvo.

Estaban sentadas en su cubo de acero al que le llamaban el "living" de su "casa" sentados en el piso, porque no hay nada más, los gemelos acurrucados el uno contra el otro, seguramente conversando, luka apollada contra la pared, cantando por lo bajo y ella sentada con las rodillas en el piso y Teto acostada en su regaso.

En algún momento Teto se quedó dormida. Miku se puso a mirar el "0.4" que tenía en el brazo, era la más reciente asique aun tenía el tatuaje algo enrojecido e inchado.

El de miku ya era una parte más de su piel, le gustase o no.

Escucharon algo en la puerta.

¿ que hacen los hombres de blanco aquí a esta hora?- preguntó la mayor de los gemelos.

No es hora de comer- dijo su hermano

Ni hora de domir- siguió ella

Entonces el ruido de la puerta se convirtió en un estruendo, en una explosión.

Entonces el humo.

Teto tosía mucho.

- ¡ que mierda pasa aquí!- exclamo Luka.

Miku sabía que Luka quería usar su piroquinesis, pero de hacerlo lso hombres de blanco le hubieran enviado una descarga electrica suficiente para dejarla inconciente. Miku abrazó a Teto y a los gemelos, sin saber que encontraria cuando el humo se disipara.

Un brazo tiro de ella.

¡ vámonos!- decía la persona- ahora no nunca.

Entonces entre toda la conmoción pudo oír una voz familiar.

¡ KAITO! RÁPIDO! VENGAN!

¡¿M-mikuo?!

Fin cap 1

**Mierda de capitulo. Sé que está terrible, pero esta idea la tengo hace mucho en mi cabeza y les prometo que con los capítulos irá mejorando. La trama tiene mucho por delante.**

**Sé que por ahora es confuso pero se va a entender mejor en el próximo capitulo toda esa historia de los poderes y demás.**

**Por favor léanlo y pongan review, se aceptan todas sus ideas.**

**Pidan lo que quieran!**

**Y sigan leyendo, les prometo que vendrá muchísimo mejor.**


	3. Interpretando el dolor

**Hola de nuevo (:**

**Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo con el que sí estoy conforme (:**

**( me gustan las caritas felices ewé)**

**Y agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, aunque no estaría de más que me dieran ideas... la imaginación tiene limites D:**

**Bueno después sigo haciendo que pierdan su tiempo. Ahora solo lean y disfruten (:**

**Interpretando el dolor**

Habían preparado esto por meses y la hora había llegado.

Ted seguía quebrando vasos sin querer por tanto stress. Mikuo le puso la mano sobre el hombro y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Ted, todo está bien, todo saldrá bien mañana y si tienes suerte Meiko no te pegará por lo de los va...- se detuvo en seco. Ted, su mejor amigo Ted, lloraba desconsolado.

Quiero ver a Teto... Mikuo, tu eres más fuerte que y será mucho más fácil para ti, pero yo soy fácil de atrapar, igual que Teto. Y por eso terminamos en esta situación.- Mikuo lo abrazó.

Todo saldrá bien. Tú también eres muy fuerte...

No... no es verdad.

Bueno, entonces si yo soy tan fuerte te prometo que pase lo que pase no saldré de ahí sin Teto.

Está bien. No saldremos de ahí sin Teto.

(...)

Kaito estaba sentado en un columpio comiendo un magnifico helado de chocolate que había recién comprado. Las hojas caídas de los árboles hacían un agradable sonido cuando el viento otoñal las arrastraba. Como disfrutaba esa paz. Que fácil era todo sin guerras ridículas ni peleas sin sentido. Esa era su filosofía de vida.

Pero él sabe que se debe luchar contra la injusticia que provoca todas las peleas sin sentido, porque una pelea con sentido tiene más sentido que una que no lo tiene, obviamente.

Por eso decidió que había que ayudar a los que son como él y no corrieron la misma suerte. El vivió con su familia y amigos, entrenando sus poderes como es debido y con la libertad que todo niño merece. Sus padres no tenían tanto dinero, pero vivían dignamente en una casa bonita cerca del bosque. Kaito tiene muchísimos hermanos y el es el único que heredó los poderes de su papá, quien le enseñó a usarlos correctamente.

Después el gobierno comenzó a exterminar a los que poseían tales dones, como consecuencia su padre murió. Luego de que casi los habían matado a todos se dieron cuenta que podían usar como armas los niños más poderosos, educándolos para que solo sirvan en la guerra, así tendrían dominio de todos los países aledaños y posiblemente de más.

Kaito era incapaz de permitir que algo así sucediera. Así que reclutó otros jóvenes con poderes, todos eran distintos, con poderes diferentes, y de acuerdo con su ideología.

Algunos eran hijos de amigos de sus padres, otros hijos de los telépatas asesinados, otros simplemente telépatas con ganas de evitar los conflictos, y así.

El grupo que se había armado en este caso se conformaba de él, su novia Meiko, Ted y Mikuo, Gakupo, Haku y Neru.

A Meiko la conoció cuando asesinaron a su padre, ella había perdido a su madre y a su hermano. Se unieron y planificaron todo. Luego conocieron a Gakupo, cuya hermana había desaparecido luego de los asesinatos. Un tiempo después conocieron a Ted, Teto y Mikuo. Mikuo quería encontrar a su hermana mientras que los otros luchaban por esconderse hasta que Teto fue secuestrada, hace un año y algunos meses más o menos. Y así cada uno con una trágica historia fue apareciendo. Solo Neru no tiene a nadie por detrás, dice que solo tiene recuerdos de ella sola en su vida, asíque si puede ser útil en algo, por primera vez en su vida está bien.

Con el tiempo, durante los últimos dos años él y Meiko se fueron enamorando y su relación lo mantiene cuerdo y estable, sin importar lo dura que sea la situación y sin olvidar el hecho de que los otros ya perdieron el juicio totalmente. Aunque es comprensible...

(...)

Revisó los mapas, los apuntes y todo lo demás. Faltaban solo tres horas para el momento decisivo.

Gakupo era muy inteligente, un estratega espectacular y había trabajado en el ejercito por un par de años, pero no era un asesino. Y no pretendía serlo, por eso se retiró, pero cuando decidieron asesinar a los telépatas el se volvió a disfrazar del sargento Gackpoid y escondió a su hermana en el bosque. Nunca la volvió a ver.

En realidad Gumi no es su hermana, es una chiquilla que sus padres encontraron en el bosque, cerca de su casa y ella señalo haber sido abandonada por sus padres allí.

Les explicó que era diferente al resto, pero a los que se convertirían en padres adoptivos no les importó en absoluto y la acogieron y quisieron como si la hubiesen visto nacer.

Gakupo no solía hacerle mucho caso pero ella sentía una admiración incomprensible por él y no haberla sabido proteger, luego del amor incondicional que ella le demostró, lo hacía pedazos y no lo dejaba dormir. Por eso la busca y la buscará hasta encontrarla y al parecer unirse al grupo de Kaito era la mejor opción que tenía para encontrarla.

Gakupo no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, como todo buen soldado.

**No sienten lástima por...todos los personajes?**

**Los primeros capítulos son un poco deprimentes, pero próximamente habrán un par de historias románticas que pueden parecerles interesantes...**

**Y bueno quiero ayuda, a quién ponemos con Mikuo? Sugieran (Y)**

**Si no ponen reviews no subo (:**

**Gracias por leer 3**


	4. La libertad de volver a la vida

**Hola nuevamente c:**

**Pedón por la tardanza, pero el colegio me tiene absolutamente colapsada y no he tenido un minuto para mí u.u**

**Alfinal les haré unas preguntas, posteen aver si escribo más rápido con un poco de ayuda ^^**

La libertad de volver a la vida.

Una mano tiraba de ella.

No sabía si dejarse llevar o plantarse al piso.

Entonces sus ojos azules se vieron através del humo, resplandecientes, llenos de vida, los ojos de alguien libre, los ojos de alguien fuerte, de alguien feliz, lleno de esperanza.

Entonces supo que ese era su pase hacia la libertad, si todo seguía su curso ella volvería a sentir el viento en su cara algún día. Corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, abriéndose paso entre el humo hacía una leve luz otoñal que se percibía a lo lejos.

Por un segundo se olvidó de todo.

Una brisa fresca le revolvió el pelo y le enfrió la nariz.

Era una sensación tan vieja, tan conocida, tan nostálgica y a la vez tan nueva, tan impresionante y vivaz. Se estremeció profundamente y sintió ganas de cantar.

Solo una cosa fue capaz de distraerla.

Era una voz, igual que la brisa, como un soplo de viento, un recuerdo que se olvidó, una pequeña punzada que le puso la piel de gallina.

¿Miku?- llamó la voz- ¡Miku!- Reconoció la voz, aunque le dolía aquel recuerdo y le dolía haberlo olvidado.

¿Mikuo?- Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo lloró, no fue más que un lagrimeo tenue que se apoderaba de sus heladas mejillas, que hacía que sus ojos ardieran levemente y la brisa la volvía con mayor intensidad, como si las hojas marchitas llorasen con ella...- Mikuo...- bajó la vista para retener el momento. Para guardarlo y recordarlo si los días difíciles volvían. El viento, el chico de ojos azules, la recién devuelta libertad, las pacientes lagrimas que corrían lentamente, la voz de su hermano. Así era como ella definía la felicidad, o por lo menos lo más cercano a ella que pudo recordar.

Levantó la vista, él estaba igual. Ojos llorosos, mejillas rojas, pelo desordenado, cuerpo rígido.

Todo eso sucedió en un mínimo lapsus de segundo, y pronto tuvieron que volver a la realidad y seguir escapando.

El chico que la rescató le tomó nuevamente la mano, sabiendo que el impacto era mayor que sus ansias y Mikuo tratando de liberarse del shock le tomó la otra. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que sus pies dolieron.

Miku no veía nada, todo era borroso y distorsionado, se mecía suavemente. Ya no hacía frío. Se apoyó en el hombro de Mikuo y se durmió.

[...]

Cuando se despertó era de noche. Estaba acostada en una cama calida y suave. A pesar de haber dormido más de lo necesario, se sentía muy cansada y confundida. Más que nada confundida.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el joven que había tirado de su brazo el día anterior. Estaba sentado en una silla comiendo un helado. Junto a él, un poco más atrás, estaba Mikuo incómodamente dormido en una silla similar. Seguía muy parecido a la última vez que se vieron, con treinta centímetros encima, pero parecido al fin.

Intentó sentarse pero estaba un poco débil. Así qué se tardo en lograrlo. Él joven la miró con dulzura. Eso provocó una sensación completamente nueva en Miku quien parpadeo antes de asimilarlo. Un desconocido le sonreía amablemente.

¿cómo estás, Miku?- preguntó en un susurro. Tenía una bonita voz, grave y consistente.

Bien- se limitó a responder Miku. No alcanzó a ser un susurro. Era una ventisca ahogada y poco modulada más que una palabra, pero el pareció comprenderla.

Me alegra. ¿Tienes hambre?- Miku no quiso volver a hacer el ridículo asíque se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El le respondió con una sonrisa aun más radiante y la pasó su cuenco de helado. Ella lo tomó con una delicadeza sobrehumana y a pesar de sentir el estomago vacío comió lo que quedaba lentamente, para verse decente frente al extraño. Era demasiado guapo como para arruinar las cosas comiendo como troglodita.

Me llamo Kaito- dijo el de pronto.- Creo que no lo había mencionado.- Ella se negó a responder con palabras, nuevamente, así que le estiró la mano en señal de educación. El la apretó ahogando una risita burlona.- ¿Quieres pasear?- Miku asintió.

Kaito le pasó su chaqueta y fueron a una terraza desde la cual se veía el mar. La brisa nocturna mezclada con el sonido de las olas revitalizaba a Miku. Su piel volvía a sentir el frío y la humedad. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que volvía a sentir como un ser humano. Fueron muchos años.

Mikuo está muy preocupado por como funcionará su relación de aquí en adelante. – Habló Kaito con nostalgia- Cree que lo odias. Se siente culpable.- Ella ahogó un sollozo y se dignó a hablar.

N-no es su culpa.- Se apoyó con todo su peso en la baranda del balcón y suspiró. Su voz aún era ridícula.- Él me salvó. Es un muy buen hermano y... y... no pienso dejar que nos separen nuevamente.

Entonces notó que estaba llorando, peor ya no era ese llanto comprimido, ese llanto de miedo, ni el llanto que provocó el shock del día anterior. Era un llanto de pena, reconfortante y tibio, que la hacía desahogarse tranquila, sin presiones, sin saber que el espera más dolor. Un final tranquilo para sus años de horror. Un consuelo a todos los otros llantos de los últimos años. Kaito no dijo nada por un buen rato. Después le acarició el pelo y le sonrió.

Eres una gran chica, Miku. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Igualmente.- dijo ella con una voz aún más ridícula que todas las anteriores.

Está amaneciendo. Ya todos deben estar despiertos y ansiosos por hablar con ustedes.

[...]

"Están locos"

"nuevamente concuerdo, hermana"

"¿nos quedamos?"

" ¿Y a donde más podemos ir? ¿Quieres volver con los hombres de blanco?"

"No, digo que nos vayamos los dos solos. Tal vez encontremos a mamá"

"mamá está muerta."

"como estás tan seguro"

"púes porqué así es, si mataron a los padres de todos, proqué no a los nuestros."

"te haz vuelto muy pesimista"

"dos años en ese lugar no ayudan mucho a ser una persona optimista"

"lo tengo claro"

Una joven de pelo plateado, pálida y ojerosa interrumpió su conversación.

Y bien chicos. Cuéntenme, ¿que les gusta comer?

Naranjas

Plátanos.

¿Algo más?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza en perfecta coordinación.

Ella asintió y siguió rumbo a la cocina. No parecía mucho mayor que ellos, quizás un año o dos... pero sonaba tan maternal que a Rin se le revolvió la tripa.

"Debilucha"

"Cállate, es muy amable, se parece a mamá"

"es extraña, como todos los demás, es muy pero muy delgada y pálida y tiene marcas de haberse cortado las venas. ¡oh qué dulce chica!"

"Detesto ese sarcasmo tuyo, Len. Agradece que nadie nos puede escuchar."

"no sería capaz de agradecerlo. Si fuéramos como el resto y no habláramos con la mente no seriamos unos penosos huérfanos atrapados en una casa de locos."

"por eso te digo que nos vayamos a buscar a mamá"

"pero está muerta"

"Te odio"

"Mentira"

"¿y tú que sabes?"

"Leo tu mente"

"pues lee esto. V-E-T-E –A- L-A-- M-I-E-R-D-A"

"Te quiero"

Rin suspiró.

"Yo también te quiero... A veces."

[...]

Frustración, tras frustración, tras frustración, tras frustración. ¿Acaso no quedaba en el mundo nada más para é?.

Gakupo apoyó toda la espalda en la silla y siguió tomando su café.

Gumi no estaba ahí y las pistas se le acababan. Obviamente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, contaba con la satisfacción de haber salvado a 5 jovenes que estaban en una situación similar a la que debe vivir su hermana... pero seguía siendo frustrante. Entonces, en la terraza donde el estaba una cálida y grácil figura femenina se posó en la baranda como una mariposa. Con la mirada perdida en su propia mente, tan pero tan ensimismada... que parecía no notar que Gakupo estaba ahí.

-¿Tu nombre es Luka, verdad?- Ella se sobresaltó, realmente no se había percatado de la presencia de él.

- S-sí, Megurine Luka... Y tú eres Gakupo, cierto?

- El mismo

Luka se relajó un poco y sonrió.

perdona, es que estoy muy chocada y consternada y nerviosa y ansiosa y bueno todas esas cosas...

Bueno, entonces permíteme ayudarte, hay algo en particular que quieras hacer?

Como explicarlo... quiero.. quiero vivir. Quiero vivir por todo lo que no viví los últimos dos años...

Quieres comer algo, entonces?

Si! Quiero comer y pasear y reir y... y

Empecemos por comer y después iremos a pasear y veremos como sigue el asunto, te parece?

Gracias - ella sonrió, no estaba acostumbrada a sonreir, en absoluto, pero era algo que debía hacer... tenía que demostrarle su agradecimiento a aquellas personas. Tenía que volver a vivir.

**Bueno, para no molestarlos tanto vamos con las preguntas:**

**¿Qué les parece la pareja de Luka y Gakupo? **

**¿con quien ponemos a Mikuo? **

**¿Quieren yaoi? **

**No creo que haya twincest, porque la relación de hermanos es muy profunda, pero si quieren algún detallín pueden pedirlo, bueno, en realidad pueden pedir lo que sea *---------------***

**Saludos a Akeemi-chan, nunca entendí bien porque te enojaste, pero perdón c:**

**Y a Moon_kagamine, hemos hablado poco, pero sabes que estoy para responder a todas tus dudas (Y)**

**Pd: es muy cursi el titulo ¿?????**


End file.
